


Day 10; Kromelle / Romellia

by Curiously-Artistic (scarletskies123)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Hair-pulling, Idk if this actually counts as pegging but I'm tagging it just in case??, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, NSFW Art, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/pseuds/Curiously-Artistic
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 10.Prompt Chosen: Hair-Pulling.





	Day 10; Kromelle / Romellia

Kinktober 2018 Day 10:  **Hair-Pulling**  | ~~Waxplay~~ | ~~Micro/Macro~~ | ~~Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)~~


End file.
